<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experience by steponmeasra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252670">Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra'>steponmeasra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra and an inexperienced and nervous apprentice try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren’t what one might call… experienced. Asra knows this. Before him, you’d had one, maybe two semi-serious, mostly-not kind of affairs. You’re not the one night stand type, but those flings had seemed to be. Hit it and quit it, indeed. </p><p>It wasn’t pleasant for you. It had left you embarrassed, ashamed of what ways you might have come up short, what things you might have done wrong. And you had confessed all this to Asra when you confessed your feelings, and he was determined to make you feel as comfortable as possible at every moment you spent together. </p><p>At first, you’d scoffed. For all the talk of “a beauty need only bat a lash and everyone is putty in their hands,” you’d found… decidedly the opposite. You had tried <em>so hard</em> to be sexy, desirable… And in the end, had only ended up feeling ashamed and unsure of what you’d done to make them leave. </p><p>Some moments you were caught up in your head, and at others—quite the opposite. As you hovered over Asra’s lean, toned body, your mouth and his dancing together, his moans radiating from his throat outward, you didn’t need to think. You just felt. And feel, you did—</p><p>Feel, that is, the very prominent bulge in his trousers, the second your hand landed upon it. </p><p>He gasped where you didn’t. You’d meant to. You’d intended to reach down and find him aching for you, you needed it, in fact; some kind of proof that your desire for him was shared. That he wanted you, too. That he didn’t moan and gasp into your heated embrace for show or for pity. And though you’d been unsure as to what the hell you might be doing, you’d reached down, palmed him, and suddenly felt entirely divorced from your insecurities.</p><p>A moment later when the weight of his hard cock rested in your palm, freed from the confines of his trousers, you gave it a few gentle tugs in experiment, but were not satisfied. It couldn’t possibly feel good to run the skin with your dry palm, or worse, to sort of…. Push it around, somewhat, with your hand? Push it up and pull it down his shaft? Wasn’t the head the sensitive part? How did you make that feel good? You had spit into your palm, but that only provided the most mediocre lubricant—the whole thing was starting to feel a bit…. Forced? Silly? Bizarre? </p><p>So you didn’t think, you acted. </p><p>You broke the kiss only long enough to breathe, “Asra, would it be okay if I used my mouth instead?" </p><p>Everything slowed.You immediately regretted your words, and gulped. Asra was looking at you, wide eyed, mouth agape. His dimpled cheeks were flushed plum red, his lips beestung from your kisses. You scrambled to try to salvage the moment you’d clearly just ruined, gasping, "I mean, if—I’m sorry, I wasn’t think—" </p><p>Your words are cut off by his mouth slamming against yours as he groans into your mouth and his eyebrows knit together at how your hand feels on his cock, twitching hard in your palm. He breaks your kiss only long enough to rasp, "Only if you want to.” Again Asra kisses you hard and deep, his tongue insistently stroking yours. You kiss him back, and smile to yourself, pulling away to survey him.</p><p>And gods, is he perfect. His chest flushed and glistening with sweat, heaving with his uneven breaths. Those eyes of his, liquid amethyst, swirling darkly under his white lashes and heavy lids. The lines of his torso and stomach, toned and lean, muscles twitching under his golden skin. His lithe waist, the ridges of his abs, the tiny scar from when he’d gotten his belly button pierced but grown bored of it not soon after. The v-shaped dip in his hips leading to a soft patch of downy white hair, and his hardness straining in your grip. </p><p>You move your hands to stroke his thighs and play with his nipples as you kiss your way down his chest, feeling the way it shuddered under your touch from his shallow breaths and racing heart. You thought to yourself, Was it strange to think of his cock as being <em>pretty</em>? Looking at it resting on his belly, you couldn’t help but think of it as exactly that. Long, thick, slightly curved, flushed a darker, duskier color than the rest of him, the pink tip shining in the dim light, the skin below it straining and thickly veined, twitching as you playfully bit his hip bone. Pretty, all of him. You smile and tell him so, “Every inch of you is so perfect, Asra. You look so pretty like this.” He bites his lip and gives you a tight smile, but his eyes soften and their crystalline lilac color deepens. </p><p>Surely, his body’s response could tell no lies. The evidence was so plain to see, hard and inches from your lips. </p><p>You experimentally lick your lips and place a soft kiss on the head, just as Asra inhales a sharp gasp of breath above you. You want so badly to be good for him. More soft, slight kisses trailing down his shaft, and then wetter open-mouthed kisses back up to the tip. A drop of precum drips slowly down from his slit, glistening in the low light. You wonder, <em>What will he taste like? </em></p><p>Your tongue comes to run over the underside of his cock and you hear Asra curse above you, startling you—looking up, his expression could easily be confused for pain if he wasn’t moaning for you. “Please, my love, that feels <em>so</em> good,” he whines . You slowly take the tip of his cock into your mouth, laving your lips and tongue over the smooth, soft skin gently and being careful not to let your teeth touch him. His moans surround you, near-nonstop, little gasps and sighs and groans as you slowly begin to work your mouth further down his shaft and then suck back up again. </p><p>The feeling of him in your mouth is strange and unfamiliar, but… Not in a bad way. The skin is so much softer than you’d ever imagined, velvet softness paradoxically draped over marble-like hardness. You wonder briefly if it hurts to be so hard, if he aches for you the way you ache for him. Your jaw flexes, your mouth stretching wider to accommodate his size as you move to stroke the length you can’t reach with your hand. Saliva drips from your lips down his shaft, making your grip slide easily over his length. </p><p>The slick sounds of your lips and tongue on his cock and his desperate groans and gasps are the only sounds in the room, the only sounds in your shared world with him. He is all you can see, feel, hear. He is divine, and suddenly… You <em>feel</em> divine. This unfamiliar confidence flares when he releases a strangled groan at the feeling of your tongue gently dragging figure eights just under the head of his cock. <em>I’m doing that to him,</em> you think to yourself. </p><p>One of Asra’s hands threads into your hair and pushes it back from your face, looking down at you with heavy eyes and gaping mouth as you slide your mouth up and down again and again. “<em>Oh</em>, my love… ’S good, so, <em>so</em> good, gods I'm…,” he trails off and moans deep in his throat. His hand in your hair gently guides you deeper and faster as his eyes shut tight. “Fuck, I'm—please, <em>gods please</em> just like that—” You speed up, his breaths quickening and his thighs shaking just slightly. </p><p>You belatedly realize you have no idea what to do when he finishes. Do you stop, or… pull away? Do you keep your mouth on him? When he finishes on your tongue, do you swallow it or… Is it rude to spit it out? Do you need to—</p><p>Your thinking is interrupted by Asra pulling you up quickly to kiss him, as one of his hands wraps firmly around your grip on his shaft. He pants and moans into your mouth as his hand encasing yours guides you to stroke him hard and fast, until—</p><p>You feel the way his cock jerks hard in your grip and splatters his cum over his chest and belly. The whole time he gazes up into your eyes with his pupils blown wide, his face a beatific painting of overwhelming, rapturous pleasure. His full, blushed lips let loose the filthiest moans as he cums for you, “I’m cumming, oh fuck, <em>I’m cumming for you, love.</em>" </p><p>He is a vision. Asra’s gaze never breaks yours as he falls apart beneath you, the energy between you crackling and intimate and vulnerable and insistent—<em>he wants me, he wants me, he wants me, he has me. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>